The present invention relates to a leveling apparatus and method for leveling structures and in particular for leveling campers or the like.
When a camper is parked, such as a "pop-up" camper, trailer, 5th wheeler, pickup camper, motor home, etc., it is important that the camper be substantially level. Some of the more expensive campers have integral, built in leveling systems included. However, many camper vehicles do not have an integral leveling system. Most people will use blocks of wood or other objects which are placed under one of the wheels of the camper in an effort to level the camper. Many people will carry blocks of wood with them just for this purpose since it is often difficult to find properly sized blocks of wood at the camp site.
This method often requires much trial and error and often does not result in a properly leveled camper.
A more convenient, less expensive apparatus and method is desired for leveling campers.